


With You

by Gage



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Modification, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: The anesthetic was a strong one if the tingling in his neck was anything to go by.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> The Buddie Discord stays inspiring me to do these weird crossovers, lol. Thanks to Sven for the inspiring screen caps, and Toughpaperround for being my beta and talking me through these. Big thanks also goes to tarialdarion for the medical side of this thing. For the purpose of this story Buck was part of the 09 escapees.

* * *

“You sure it’s not showing?” Buck adjusts the collar of his uniform one more time before he feels Eddie come up behind him. He refrains from flinching when cool fingers skim the back of his neck. It didn’t hurt but it was plenty sensitive from where Chimney worked on him the night before. He knew that it didn’t matter to his family, the people at 118 always have his back. It’s just this was the first time he was coming back to work where he knew, that they  _ knew _ . 

“Positive, now stop worrying about it.” Eddie straightens out the back, hands skating down his side gripping his waist. His voice usually calms him down but today was too important. 

  
  


Three months ago he’d been involved in a bombing, the hazards of a protest against transgenics integrating into society. People had been fine when it was just the X5’s who’d been outed. Well, some were - others were scared shitless when it came to anyone who was different. A kid angry at the world when his father (an old gen Transgenic) had been arrested, essentially leading him down a dark path, had planted a bomb in one of their ladder trucks. The kid was so full of hate he didn’t care who he took down. Unfortunately, Buck had been in said truck when the bomb went off. He’d been pinned under it for almost three hours, scared out of his mind because while his kind could heal from many things, he didn’t think losing his leg could be one of them. 

When he woke in the hospital he was more than confused, he was alone and scared. 

_ The itch on the back of his neck gave way to one of the reasons he was probably never gonna see his friends again. Despite having a full cast on his left leg Buck was about this close to breaking it and making a run for it. He had about fifteen minutes of being terrified and panicky before the door to his room opened up. Chimney and Hen walked into the room, both whispering to one another, and weirdly enough holding a supply of bandages between them, and an unmarked box.  _

_ “What the hell?” His voice was raspy and pretty much shot. The two of them looked so relieved to see him awake. Buck wasn’t expecting that at all. “What’s going on?”  _

_ “Hey, Buck,” Hen’s comforting voice eased the stiff way he held his body.  _

_ Chimney’s next words, however, had him a little shook. “Don’t worry, everything is under control.”  _

_ “What’s under control?”  _

_ Hen handed over the bandages to Chimney before she approached the bed, and slid her hand into his. “We know, Buck.” She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before letting him go. _

_ “Know what?” Buck’s lower lip trembled despite the fact that he tried to stop it. His heartbeat started to pick up as well, and Buck didn’t want the nurses to come in just yet.  _

_ “It’s all right Buckaroo,” She reached out and with her index finger tapped the back of his neck. Exactly where he knew his mark burned its way back into existence. By morning the full barcode will have come back to the surface.  _

_ “We know,” Chimney said from the other side of his bed. “And we’re here to help.”  _

_ “Help…how...” He didn’t know how to end that sentence and was saved because the door opened again.  _

_ Eddie backed into the room, real quiet-like, with precise steps, armed with a coffee tray. Buck almost laughed at the ridiculous way his best friend froze when he turned and realized he was being watched.  _

_ “Hey, you’re awake.” At that moment Eddie smiled, and Buck practically felt the relief from his bed. Something about his best friend being present made him relax back on the bed. “Did you guys…”  _

_ “Not yet, lover boy. You were supposed to keep watch.” Hen reprimanded him lightly before she turned back to Buck.  _

_ “Athena’s got the hall,” Eddie placed the tray down and made his way toward Bucks' side, Hen moved up and around the bed to stand by Chimney. He was a little more than confused about how they thought they could help him.  _

_ “Buck…. Evan,” Buck looked up into Eddie’s concern-filled eyes. His best friend sat on the edge of his bed, Buck’s hand between his own. Despite the fact that Buck probably runs hotter than your average human being, he felt a chill creep down his spine when he recognized one of the patches in Chimney’s hands.  _

_ “What’s happening?”  _

_ Eddie tipped Buck’s face to the side, away from whatever Chim and Hen were doing. “Hey… don’t worry about that now,”  _

_ “Eddie… that’s....”  _

_ Eddie winced at the sharp tone in Buck’s voice. There was a sense of regret about him now, and Buck didn’t understand. He felt the cold in Eddie’s hand when he cupped the back of his neck carefully. “Your barcode is starting to show.”  _

_ Buck knew that he could feel the itch across the back of his neck growing hotter. “We can slow it down or…” he nodded toward Hen and Chimney. _

_ “We can cut it away for now.” Hen’s suggestion was not a suggestion at all, and her eyes held all the sympathy in the world for him.  _

_ “We’re with you Buck, whatever you decide.”  _

_ Buck took a good long minute to think. Cutting it away would buy him a few days at most. He tried it once, before he realized lasering it off gave him more time. That wasn’t an option he had right now, maybe not for a long while. Buck had no idea when he would get a chance to do so. A shaky nod was all he gave them before Eddie and Chim helped him sit up. They were careful of his cast, and that was another thing Buck would have to worry about. There’s a reason he’s never been hospitalized before, X5’s were notoriously fast healers. It was stupid to be caught like this, especially with what the doctors had done to his leg.  _

_ The prick of the needle on the back of his neck was administered and made him grab at the sheets on his bed. The anesthetic was a strong one if the tingling in his neck was anything to go by. He knew it wouldn’t do any good though. It was a few seconds before Buck sunk his teeth into his cheek. He felt the burning sensation across his skin. Chim and Hen were on either side of him ready to do this. He didn’t have the heart to tell them that the anesthetic wouldn’t last long.  _

_ “Buck, you okay?”  _

_ “Let’s do this.”  _

_ Eddie never let go of his hand once, not even when Buck knew he’d squeezed tight enough to bruise his hand. Eddie held him close, whispered words of comfort as Hen cut into the back of his neck, and Chim burned away the remaining dead cells. There was a sting inside his mouth where his teeth sunk into his cheek, the copper taste that filled his mouth was familiar.  _

_ It’s more than a few minutes before they finished, and cleaned him up. They were careful when they placed the bandage over his wound. Buck’s so exhausted he didn’t even realize that Eddie was cradling him.  _

  
  


Turns out when true friends figure out that you’re not exactly human, they do everything and anything they can to hide you from people who spew hate or purposely hurt your kind. Even going as far as pretending to be a nurse (Maddie and Ali) to swap out your blood panels and patient file. In the case of his crew, doing a painful emergency surgical excision. 

“Buck… you with me?” Eddie’s finger’s encircling his wrist, thumb caressing his pulse. 

They’re in the changing room at the station, it’s early Thursday morning. Buck takes a deep breath and releases it, takes a look around the empty station before he smiles. Buck leans forward pressing his lips gently to Eddie’s lips. His heart is beating strong and fierce with how happy he is to be back here with the man he’s slowly but surely falling in love with. 

Eddie, who pulls back not even a full minute later, raises a brow at him and says, “I thought we agreed, not at work?” 

Buck shrugs his shoulders, the smile never leaving his face. “Technically we’re not on the clock yet.” 

Eddie shakes his head but doesn’t move any further away from him. Just presses a little closer resting against him. When Buck first got here to the 118 he didn’t think he could have any of this. Thought it was just a place he could blend in and help others the way no one ever did for him. Now though, as he stands here with Eddie, he thinks he’s the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
